


Buy 1 Get 1, Free!

by jaedonight



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedonight/pseuds/jaedonight
Summary: At that night, Doyoung just wanted to buy some bread. He was too tired and not fully sober when the bakery owner told him something strange.In the morning he got one extra peach bread—but in the form of human—and naked.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 41
Kudos: 223





	Buy 1 Get 1, Free!

“Are you sure you can walk alone, Doyoung?” Johnny asked from his driver seat, he tilted his body so he could face the barely conscious man who sat on the rear seat. A sudden regret filled his chest—he should've refrained his colleagues from drinking too much.

“Mmm, yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about me,” the black haired man named Kim Doyoung answered as he forced himself to wake up. He collected his own belongings on the seat, “just take yongie back, and be careful ’kay?”

He glanced at Taeyong, his best friend who looked so peaceful with eyes tightly closed, hugging the briefcase that they bought together at Galleria last week.

“I'll go now. See you on monday!”

Doyoung stepped out from the car, he staggered backwards for a moment—almost made Johnny reconsider to accompany him. But it would be dangerous if he leaves the unconscious Taeyong in the car alone for minutes. Again, he should've refrained those two from consuming too much alcohol, especially Taeyong who has weak alcohol tolerance.

“Be patient, Kim Doyoung. Five to six months more and you won't climb anymore…” he said under his breath as he walked through 'a small hill' (he thinks of the incline road to his house as a hill).

Doyoung has been working his ass off for Neo CT Group for years. He saved, and saved up 70% of his monthly salary and plans to move out from his crappy rooftop house to a decent apartment located in Apgujeong. Not really bigger than the current one, but at least he doesn't need to climb a hill and dozens of stairs just to reach his house.

One of Doyoung's drunk habits is that he always eats something sweet after he drinks alcohol. It's a must—believe it or not, he would feel a lot better the next day because of the sweets.

Usually, he would just buy candies from a small convenience store next to his house but he easily changed his mind when he saw a newly opened bakery not far from where he stands right now. Their neon lighting and big banner of an unknown man who wears a chef jacket and hat—presumably the owner, outside the store really stands out as if they lighten up the whole dim neighborhood. What an unique taste in exterior design, Doyoung thought.

“Good evening, young man. Welcome to _MoonTael 's Bakery_.” A man behind the cashier table greeted with a big smile as soon as Doyoung stepped into the store. The bakery interior is much different from the exterior, which somehow radiates warm and welcoming vibes through the wooden floor and wall, with vintage furniture.

Then Doyoung awkwardly smiled and replied while stroking his neck, “Ah, yes. Good evening…”

“We just had our soft opening today and still have various types of bread, cookies and cake... Take your time.”

The customer just nodded, and then he slowly walked through the aisle between two glass display cabinets of pastries. The nice smells of pastries kinda made him sobered up.

This newly opened bakery really has diverse types of product, as well as unique names such as ‘ _Berry Good Mood Churros_ ’, ‘ _Eggcited Bun_ ’, ‘ _Honey Money Waffle_ ’, and even ‘ _Soulmate Bread_ ’ for a peach shaped bread.

“The _soulmate bread_ is our best seller for today.” the owner chimed in, still showing his big smile from the cashier table.

“Then I'll get one of this _soulmate bread_.” Doyoung said. He took a small tray and a food tongs, picked up one peach bun without putting in much thought. He just wanted to go back to his house as soon as possible because he started to feel tired.

One would be enough for now. If the bread tastes good he will come back tomorrow to try the others.

“It will last for three weeks, young man.” said the cashier man whose face is on the banner outside after he handed out a foam food container to Doyoung, “Sorry we don't have plastic, we should go green!”

Doyoung received his bread, and he was definitely confused because he didn't get about everything the bakery owner said just now.

_Last for three weeks? Which one? The food container? And what do you mean by ‘go green’ when you literally just used a foam food container for the packaging which is also not recommended to be used if people want earth to live longer_ —he thought, obviously didn't want to voice it out. So he just nodded, “Alright, thank you for your hard work.”

The conversation ended there, and Doyoung fastened his steps. Must arrive at home as soon as possible.

When he finally arrived, he went straight to the bathroom to clean himself. No matter how tired he is, he wouldn't sleep without taking shower first.

“God, finally, bed!” Doyoung exclaimed when he sat on his single sized bed after turning on his mini projector. He wanted to watch some Netflix series since tomorrow is the weekend. It didn't take him long to decide on which shows he should watch because he already planned to continue the 'Stranger 2'. Couldn't wait to see sharp and quick witted Prosecutor Hwang Si-mok and the brave Police Lieutenant Han Yeojin ways to solve cases.

At a certain eating scene, Doyoung just remembered the peach bread he bought today. His hand reached out to the foam food container which he placed on top of the small desk beside his bed, and then he ate the bread while watching the series.

After a few bites, Doyoung decided that he would visit the bakery again tomorrow. The peach shaped bread satisfied his craving for sweets he always has after he drinks alcohol. It also has a generous amount of cream filling, and the pieces of peach tasted really fresh. He might repurchase the _soulmate bread_ with other products.

Maybe he was too full, or even too tired. Doyoung felt his eyelids getting heavier after he finished his night snack and one episode of 'Stranger 2'. He even didn't realize that he eventually fell asleep with his mini projector which was still running all night.

********

Even if his old and small rooftop house is crappy as hell, Doyoung still loves it in many ways. He could see the scenery around him from up there, avoided noises, and maybe it was just because of his new air conditioner which also can be used as a room heater now he felt really warm. Maybe a bit hungry because the exact smell of peach bread he ate last night was kinda strong to the point it woke him up— and he found a good looking man with plump lower lips who was still sleeping next to him, taking almost half of his single sized bed.

Actually, Doyoung thought he wouldn't mind waking up everyday to see this kind of astonishing visual. His eyes trailed down to the man's naked chest and unconsciously gasped hard. He thought this pink haired man is not only good looking but also has very toned stomach muscles—

“HOLY COW, MOM!”

Doyoung fell on the floor, he screamed as soon as he realized that he had never seen the pink haired man before, and on top of that, he didn't bring a partner to his house last night—so who the fairy is this naked man?

“Damn, lower your voice please…” the pink haired man requested. It seemed like he didn't have any intention to open his eyes even a bit. Instead he just pulled all of Doyoung's duvet to cover his naked (and glorious, if Doyoung may add in this crazy situation) body.

“Wake up you pervert! Why are you in my house?!” Doyoung asked as he threw his pillow to the stranger's face, he didn't care enough to lower his voice as if he wanted his downstairs neighbors to hear it.

“You brought me,” the man finally opened his eyes and sat on the bed, letting the duvet cover his lower body meanwhile his upper body fully uncovered, “or to be precise, you bought me.” he continued, then didn't bother to ask for permission to drink a glass of water from Doyoung's cup which always placed on top of the small table next to his bed.

“HA, What do y—WHAT?” Doyoung was about to retort, but he backed off when he saw the damned empty foam food container he left on the floor last night after he ate the whole bread, “You, peach bread? _Soulmate bread_?!”

The pink haired man just nodded.

“How is that even possible?” Kim Doyoung laughed, sarcastically. Who in the world would believe that they will meet their soulmate just by eating bread? What nonsense is that?

“You know, sometimes we don't need to seek a scientific reason for everything, it just happened that way.” said the unknown man while scratching his messy hair which was kinda attractive in some ways (Kim Doyoung wouldn't ever admitted it)

Doyoung didn't know how to respond anymore. He just stood up and then opened his old wooden wardrobe, pulled out some clothes and threw it to the pink haired man.

“I don't know what magic trick you guys pulled on me, but now just wear that clothes, I will refund you to your owner.”

That man on the bed caught the clothes thrown by Doyoung, then calmly stated under his breath, “But you're my owner, though.”

********

“Mr. Qian, don't lie to me. I clearly saw and visited this bakery last night, here, in this place!” Doyoung showed the foam food container he brought alongside with the pink haired man who just crossed his arm, showing no interest. There's also a sticker on top of the food container, full moon shaped with ‘ _MoonTael’s Bakery_ ’ written on it.

The Chinese man who owned the property just let out a deep sigh, “I've told you, this place hasn't been rented yet, Kim. Why would I lie to you? Look, I have some business to be taken care of. So, excuse me first.”

Mr. Qian then left Doyoung alone with the pink haired man. Doyoung just stared blankly to the empty building and the food container on his hand. What kind of mess he gets involved in? He refused to believe that he could instantly meet his soulmate this simple, in this unexplainable situation.

“So… are you hungry now? Because I am.” said the pink haired man while rubbing his annoyingly flat stomach.

“Shut up, you go find your owner. Don't follow me! I don't care about you, and I refuse to believe this nonsense.” Kim Doyoung snapped at the man, then he walked away. He left the pink haired man in front of the mystic bakery he couldn't find today. He didn't care about that strange pink hair, and wished him to just be gone for good.

********

Few hours passed, and Doyoung still couldn't believe what happened to him today caused him to skip his lunch. He also couldn't believe that he didn't have any food stock left in the house—he just remembered that he was supposed to do groceries today. But he was not in the mood, so he ordered fried chicken to be delivered meanwhile he continued to watch the ‘Stranger 2’ series to distract his mind from the unknown man he left today. Not gonna lie, after he cooled down, he thought he was a bit harsh and cold to that ~~hot~~ stranger.

Thirty minutes passed after he made an order, he heard his door knocked, and Doyoung immediately thought that his food had arrived. Then he opened his door to a box of fried chicken, delivered by the pink haired man.

“Your chicke—wait, don't close the door.” said the man, unexpectedly stronger than him. He prevented the door to be tightly closed just by using one hand, and Doyoung eventually let him in because he didn't want to allocate some of his savings to repair his crappy door.

“Let's eat first,” the pink haired man said, shoved the fried chicken box to Doyoung's face as if that could calm the man's nerves down.

“What—let’s? I bought it by myself!” Doyoung claimed, as he took the box from the stranger he found this morning on his bed.

The pink haired man pulled out two red colored cans of soda from his (or Doyoung's) baggy pants' pocket, “You don't have cola, right? I have two. Don't you think it's best to have cola with fried chickens?”

Doyoung didn't answer immediately. Deep down in his heart, he agreed with the statement and unfortunately, there was no cola in his house at the moment.

“... Only if you let me drink them all.”

The pink haired man smiled, showed off his annoyingly cute dimples for Doyoung to see, “Deal, let's eat first!”

Now, Doyoung has two cans of cold cola—but at what cost?

Minutes passed and they both sat on the dining table next to the kitchen, their mouths preoccupied with fried chicken meanwhile their minds filled with questions and topics they didn't know how to bring up.

“I think I haven't told you my name yet. I'm Kim Doyoung and I'm a supervisor in the marketing team. So… what's your name and your occupation?” Doyoung shamelessly asked. He thought he couldn't digest his food well if they just ate in silence like this, in this kind of awkward atmosphere.

“I don't know. I don't have one.” that man who sat across him answered after he chomped down the boneless fried chicken wing, enthusiastically.

“What? You don't have a name and job? How about money?”

“I also don't have one.”

The man who bears Kim as his family name was about to drink his first can of cola, then he stopped right after he heard what the pink haired man said, “How could you buy cola if you don't have money, oh no, don't tell me that y—”

“I found some cash on the street on my way back to home so I used them.”

Doyoung lost his words. Never once in his twenty five years of life he got to be so speechless like this. At the end, he just gulped down the carbonated beverage and thanked whoever it was for the money.

“Then think about one name unless you want me to call you by hey-hey.”

The pink haired man's eyes wandered to his surrounding. He needed something to inspire him, what name should he use?

When he was about to get one more piece of fried chicken, his eyes caught a portrait of a man posing with a big bucket full of the same thing they ate. There was also a name and sign written under the man's portrait, _Jung Yunho_.

“Jeong Yun..o” he blurted out.

“What?” Doyoung paused his munching activity, confused for the sudden reply he got.

“My name is Jeong Yuno.” The man who claimed his name is Jeong Yuno repeated once again like he was so serious about it.

Kim Doyoung could say that he is quite a quick witted one, and he proved it by the way he knew from where the man in front of him got inspiration, “Pft! Do you think the name suits you well?”

“Yeah, sorta.”

“Well, Jeong Yuno it is.”

After they finished their meals, Doyoung went to his kitchen sink to wash his oily hands meanwhile the freeloader one tried to not-be-so-freeloader, thus he cleaned the table.

Doyoung finished first, and when he was about to leave the sink, he stopped the man called Yuno (just now) from washing his hands.

“Wait,” he squinted his eyes, “what are you going to do?”

“Wash my hands, what else?” Yuno replied and shoved his oily hands to the other's face as if Doyoung has nearsightedness—which was true, til he got LASIK a few months ago.

“If you wash your hands…” he softly mumbled, not sure enough with what he was going to say, “will you get… mushy? You know… you're a bread, after all.”

“...”

“Will you?”

Yuno was really pleased with Doyoung's question that he had a hard time to keep his poker face on. Instead of giving the right answer he had known all along, Yuno wanted to play with Doyoung for a bit.

“I actually don't know about that, Doyoung. Shall we check it together?”

“Wait, wait.” The black haired man then took out a clean unused spoon from the cabinets, and he turned on the faucet in less than seconds just to get a bit of water, “Dip one of your fingertips and let's wait for a few minutes, if you get mushy then you can't wash your hands.”

Yuno played along, he bited his plump pink lower lips, and even acted like he was contemplating whether to try or not which in the end he dipped his index fingertip—just to see Doyoung's (funny, he really looked like his life depends on this matter) serious expression.

“Okay, now we should wait.”

As they wait, Doyoung anxiously bite his inner lips. His eyes focused on Yuno's index finger while thinking what they were gonna do if it indeed was mushy.

‘Shall I ban him from going near water?’

‘Shall I just kick him out if he gets mushy?’

Couldn't wait any longer, Doyoung held Yuno's hand and gently pressed the boy's index finger to get the answer he had been dying to know for these few minutes.

“Oh Jesus, glad you don't get mushy!” he let out a deep sigh of relief.

“Good then, now if you can excuse me,” Yuno raised the hand that Doyoung was still holding, “I want to wash my dirty hand.”

********

As the sky was getting darker and the moon dethroned the sun from it's throne up there, Doyoung and Yuno just sat side by side on the couch—in silence. Yuno didn't know what he was supposed to do after this, and Doyoung didn't know what he was supposed to say.

“I… guess I need to go now.” Yuno uttered while getting up from the couch.

Doyoung lifted up his head as soon as he heard that the man wanted to leave, “Do you even have any place to go? Or do you even know where the bakery's owner is?”

“To be honest I don't know and I don't have any places to go since I also don't know my identity aside from you're my soulmate…” the pink haired man let out a small chuckles while awkwardly rubbing his neck, “but I can't stay here if you hate this crazy idea about me being your soulmate, so I will just go for now.”

“You can stay,” Doyoung responded as fast as lightning, “if you want, at least until you can find your own place to go. I offered you this just because I don't want to be a mean person.” he added, to justify his confusing action—and he didn't want the man to get the wrong idea about his good intention.

Yuno's dimples showed up as soon as Doyoung finished his sentence. He sat again next to his soulmate and grasped Doyoung's hand, “Thank you for letting me in, I promise I wouldn't give you troubles and I will do the chores.”

“Yeah, you better do that. I don't give you a place to stay for free.” Doyoung said as he turned his face to the other side, didn't want to see Yuno's expression like now which looked like a kitten with big sparkling eyes—begging to get some love from him.

********

Yuno is really a bread—man of his words. He kept his promise to not be troublesome and he does well in chores. He would just stay inside the house all day doing chores or watch some film using Doyoung's Netflix account. Other than that, he usually sits on the bench outside the rooftop house, waiting for Doyoung to come home. On the other hand, Doyoung acquired a new habit. He always makes and buys everything for two since he doesn't live alone anymore. He didn't say it verbally, but he kinda enjoyed the time he and Yuno spent together.

After days living together, Kim Doyoung found himself laughing over Yuno's small actions and habits; the way he always makes a small ball of rice when he eats, the way Yuno's ear redden everytime he gives compliment, or the way he always pouts when he is focused on something. Cute, he thought.

There was one thing Doyoung didn't realize aside from his admiration for Yuno—he began to grow fond of him as the time passed.

Or maybe he refused to acknowledge it?

“Yuno-ya, do you want to sleep on the bed?” Doyoung suddenly asked when they were going to sleep after a long monday.

Yuno, who was ready to lay down on the couch couldn't hide his confusion when he heard Doyoung offered half of his single sized bed for him, “Really? After twenty days living together, now you finally willing to share the bed with me?” he teased.

“It's not like that!” Doyoung felt his face unnecessarily got hotter all of sudden, “it's getting colder as the winter approaches and I don't want you to catch a cold. If you are comfortable enough to sleep on the couch then suit yourself.” he added while trying his best to control his tone like he didn't get bothered by it, then he laid down.

“Alright, alright. Thank you for being so considerate, our house owner Kim Doyoung.” Yuno replied as he walked closer to bed, “Now, scoot over. You're taking more than half of your part.”

Yuno joined Doyoung on the bed. He hugged the black haired man without asking for permission first, “Let me repay your kindness for sharing bed with my warmth. I'm a human heater, just so you know.”

Doyoung didn't say anything nor make some distance, he just closed his eyes as soon as his eyes met with Yuno's.

Had he known that Yuno's body warmth is warmer than his room heater, he would've asked the man to hug him all the time.

That night, they slept with so many things left unsaid because neither of them were brave enough to talk about it.

********

The next day, Doyoung woke up earlier than usual despite how bad he wanted to stay in bed all day, in Yuno's warm embrace. It was not because of the important meeting he needed to attend—it was because what Yuno said last night reminded him of the bakery's owner's strange words.

_It would last for three weeks._

But which one? The damn foam food container he had thrown out or Yuno?

Will he lose Yuno after 21 days?

But why would he? Yuno is his soulmate, after all. Why would he lose him?

“Good morning, Doyoung. You're earlier today? Do you have important schedules for today?” Yuno asked after he gained his soul. He went straight to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, where Doyoung already sat on dining table with warm home cooked meals displayed on the table.

“Yeah, I do. Let's eat together before I go to work.” Doyoung smiled so brightly even though there was a big storm in his heart.

As soon as they finished their hearty breakfast, Doyoung was about to leave the kitchen when Yuno put on hand gloves to wash the dishes like what he always does.

“Have a pleasant day, Doyoung.” Yuno said while looking at Doyoung, showed off his two deep dimples.

“Yuno-ya…” Doyoung called him as he walked closer to his soulmate, “Don't go anywhere, please wait for me to come home.” he pleaded, “I have something to say.”

Yuno just smiled, although it was not as wide as usual, “I won't go anywhere, this is where I live. You're my home, Doyoung.”

Without saying anything, Doyoung planted a small peck on Yuno's cheek and stormed out of the house.

That day, Doyoung came home to find there was no one in the house. Everything stayed the same but Yuno. His Yuno left, without leaving any traces at all.

********

“Earth to Doyoung! Are you even listening?” Johnny shook his spoon in front of Doyoung's face who was drowning in his own thoughts.

“Sorry, what is it?” Doyoung replied, tried his best to put his focus on Johnny and Taeyong who sat across him.

“I said, our chairman's grandson would move from the Connecticut branch to here, the headquarters.” Johnny repeated his words as he stirred his kimchi soup.

“Doyoung, are you OK? You've been spacing out lately, it's not like you.” Taeyong chimed in, he looked so worried for his best friend.

“Yeah, you OK? I also noticed that.” Johnny added.

Doyoung just gave them a faint smile, “I'm just tired. That's all.”

There's no way for him to tell his friends that he just lost his soulmate after he ate a peach bread from a non-existent bakery.

“Don't binge watch dramas on week day, I told ya.”

“Anyway,” Johnny chimed in, “The grandson's name is Jaehyun, but I heard somewhere that his born name was not Jaehyun.”

Doyoung didn't put so much interest in that topic. He just ate his lunch in silence and back to work after that.

********

After work, Doyoung purposely didn't go straight to his rooftop house. He strolled around Cheongdam for hours just because he was afraid he would cry as soon as he arrived at home.

Doyoung checked his phone for a second to make sure he wouldn't miss the last bus. Twenty minutes left, and he thought he could buy some bread for his late dinner so he visited the nearest bakery he could find.

The bakery's interior looked so much different from _MoonTael's Bakery_ —this one radiates a high class and expensive vibes, he thought as he took a small tray and food tongs.

“Wow, a cream cheese bread.” Doyoung mumbled softly when his eyes caught a round shaped bread on the display. He was about to take the only one bread left with his food tongs when someone talked to him.

“Excuse me, could you give the bread to me this time?” said the man who wore a long brown cashmere coat, “My grandma really loves this bakery's cream cheese bread and I promised her to buy one. I'm afraid she will get sulky if I broke my promise.”

The moment when Doyoung turned his face, he almost dropped the tray he was holding out of shock. The man who asked him to give up the cream cheese bread really looked like Yuno. His Yuno. The difference between them is just their hair color, which the man in front of him now has dark brown hair instead of bright pink hair.

“But it's okay if you don't want to give it to me.” The man talked again because Doyoung didn't give him any response aside from a loud gasp.

“Oh, no, you can take it.” Doyoung replied. His eyes were still all over that man, just to observe whether there was other things that differs him from his Yuno or not.

“Thank you,” The dark brown haired man smiled, even his dimples really as deep as Yuno's, “I will treat you this cream cheese bread next time. Just contact me.” he added as he gave Doyoung a business card he just took out from his wallet.

Doyoung just nodded when he received the card.

**_Neo CT Group. Jeong Jaehyun._ **

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, how have you been?
> 
> Thank you for reading my fic, and special thanks to Sab who inspired me to write this prompt hehe 💕
> 
> Till we meet again!


End file.
